Tithe Farm
Tithe Farm is a farming based minigame that is located in the Hosidius House in Great Kourend. The minigame revolves around intensively planting special seeds into farming patches, and tending them until harvest, and depositing the produce into sacks in order to earn points. This minigame is safe, meaning you will not lose items on death; however, any items you drop manually on the ground will be lost, as the minigame area is instanced. Players can speak to Farmer Gricoller for information on how to play. Requirements In order to play this minigame, players must have 100% favour towards the Hosidius house in Great Kourend. There are three types of seeds that can be found on the table near Farmer Gricoller, each requiring specific Farming levels. Players can only take one type of seed, and boosts can be used, but boosted levels must be maintained when planting seeds. *Golovanova seeds (34 Farming) *Bologano seeds (54 Farming) *Logavano seeds (74 Farming) Players will also need a spade, a seed dibber and a watering can. Gameplay plants.]] Once players have chosen the best seed appropriate to their level, they may enter the farm. Players must plant the seeds in empty patches. The plants grow very quickly and need to be watered every time it grows, or it will die shortly. It is recommended to use the 'Humidify' spell in the Lunar Spellbook to refill watering cans. It is also recommended to bring Stamina Potions if not wearing full Graceful. The plants will take 3 minutes to fully grow; players can double the growth rate by using Gricoller's fertiliser, which is provided when players enter the minigame area. After the plant has grown players should harvest the fruit and deposit them into sacks. Players will receive an experience bonus should they successfully harvest more than 75% of the plants. The most efficient way of growing plants is to grow 18 plants at once twice, and then to grow 16 plants at once four times. This ensures that there are no seeds left over at the end - if you grow six lots of 16 plants as many people do, then there will be 4 seeds remaining in your inventory. Using Gricoller's fertiliser is not recommended due to the fact that it means this method cannot be done. Rewards After harvesting the plants, players should deposit the harvest into the sacks found nearby. Depositing harvests will reward players with points and farming experience. The first 74 fruits deposited will give 0 points as well as 60, 140, or 230 experience per fruit (for Golovanova, Bologano, and Logavano fruits respectively). The 75th fruit will give an exp bonus of 1,500, 3,500, and 5,750 for respective fruits. The following 26 fruits (fruits 75-100) deposited will give 1 point and double experience per fruit (120, 280, or 460 exp). It is worth noting that the player may deposit fruits in any amount - you don't have to deposit all 100 at a time. This results in 9,060, 21,140, or 34,730 farming experience as well as 26 points per 100 fruits deposited. Players can only have a maximum of 1,000 points.